Return of the Heir
by LadyBelz
Summary: During the Marge Dursley Incident just before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, his accidental magic not only causes her to inflate like a balloon, but it also transports him to a little-known island on the other side of the planet. It is there he discovers the true meaning of family. Watch out, Hogwarts! Harry's got a brand new attitude and a whole lot of new friends!
1. Prologue

Title: Return of the Heir

Summary: During the Marge Dursley Incident just before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, his accidental magic not only causes her to inflate like a balloon, but it also transports him to a little-known island on the other side of the planet. It is there he discovers the true meaning of family. Watch out, Hogwarts! Harry's got a brand new attitude and a whole lot of new friends!

Genre: AU before third year.

Crossover: Jurassic Park

Characters: Harry and the Velociraptors, various other HP and JP characters.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Knopf Publishing and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author Note: I'm attempting my first novel-length story in probably 4 years. Updates will be _**EXTREMELY SLOW**_ in coming, so don't follow if you can't wait.

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

"I will have none of your freakishness, boy!" Vernon shouted over the din of his sister's dog barking and the dishes rattling in the cupboard. Vernon was beginning to regret allowing his nephew to join the rest of the family for dinner. He knew his sister loathed the boy deeper than he and she never let the opportunity pass to rage at "the burden" in her big brother's life.

Usually, the boy accepted her harsh words without complaint. But Marge had been very liberal with her drink.

Vernon, and unfortunately, Marge discovered where the youngest in the house drew the line.

"Don't you talk about my mother!" the boy hissed at Marge. She had just said some not so nice and untrue things about his family origins. The lights began to flicker and a slight breeze began rustling the curtains. Marge started to admonish the boy for his attitude when two things happened simultaneously. Marge began to swell up like a balloon. Petunia shrieked as her sister-in-law began floating up to the ceiling. Vernon bellowed in shock, grabbing the woman before she could float out the open terrace doors. As this was going on, there was a loud crack, like wood splintering and a wave of magic swept through the house, knocking Dudley out of his chair and obliterating Dumbledore's Blood Wards into nothing.

As Obliviators and the Magic Reversal Squad rushed in, Albus arrived to try and discover where Harry had gone and why he left. He grew frustrated when he couldn't get a lock on Harry's magical signature. All he knew was that Harry was no longer in the British Isles. This interfered with so many of his plans for Harry in the upcoming year.

Where was his Weapon? Where was Harry Potter?


	2. Rituals and Bonds

Title: Return of the Heir

Summary: During the Marge Dursley Incident just before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, his accidental magic not only causes her to inflate like a balloon, but it also transports him to a little known island on the other side of the planet. It is there he discovers the true meaning of family. Watch out, Hogwarts! Harry's got a brand new attitude and a whole lot of new friends!

Genre: AU before third year.

Crossover: Jurassic Park

Characters: Harry and the Velociraptors, various other HP and JP characters.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Knopf Publishing and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author Note: I'm attempting my first novel-length story in probably 4 years.

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 _`Parseltongue speech`_

 _ **-Hedwig speech-**_

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

Nearly 5500 miles away, on an unknown island off of Costa Rica, a small body practically fell out of the sky, landing hard in the middle of a jungle.

 _`That's going to leave a mark!`_ the small form groaned as he tried to get his breath. He rolled onto his back and when his vision stopped spinning, he discovered he was not in the Dursley kitchen.

 _`Oh, this is not good.`_

 _`Human! Why have you disturbed my nest?`_ growled an angry voice directly above him. Snapping his eyes open (not recalling when he had closed them) he found himself nose to snout with something he recognized from when he was a child.

His mind could not comprehend what he was seeing. It just wasn't possible. This had to be some weird dream he as having. He immediately pinched himself and winced at the pain.

And then the second shock caught him flat-footed. He was being spoken to.

 _`Um...hello?`_ was all he could think to say. Sharp teeth snapped an inch away from his nose and his gut clenched in fear.

 _`You nearly kill my nestlings and all you can say is hello? I should rip out your insides and feed you to my pack!`_

 _`I do not know how I ended up in your nest, Great Mother. I meant no harm.`_

 _`The hairless one lies! We should kill him!`_ came another growl to his left. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a second creature.

 _`It is my decision, my Beta. You have no say!`_ the first rumbled, making the other back away with a slight dip of his head.

 _`It was just a suggestion,`_ the Beta whined petulantly.

 _`Such a child, that one.`_ A yellowed eye, filled with a deep intelligence looked at the small boy before her, `Now what to do with you.`

 _`Please don't eat me. I probably don't taste very well as I'm all just skin and bones.`_ Harry begged. He got the equivalent of laughter from the creature he now recognized as an honest-to-goodness Velociraptor.

 _`You amuse me, human. And you understand us. I think I shall keep you.`_ She backed away, giving Harry breathing room and a chance to get to his feet. He looked around and noticed that he the many different nests around him with eggs waiting to hatch. He had indeed nearly landed in once such nest and thanked Merlin that he hadn't. From what he knew of Velociraptors, they were fiercely protective of their young.

 _`Thank you, Great Mother,`_ was all he could think to say.

 _`You may call me Isa. What are you called, youngling?`_

 _`Harry. A pleasure to meet you.`_

 _`Come, Harry. Climb upon my back. If you are to stay with us, then you must meet the others so that they do not think you food.`_ Isa knelt down so that Harry could settle himself astride her. Once he was ready, Isa took off into the forest, the rest of her pack following. She knew ways of getting around the humans "shock fences" that they had yet to discover.

As they made their way around, Isa told Harry about how they came to be; Jon Hammond and his INGEN Corporation; his dream of opening a one-of-a-kind nature preserve to rival the ones in other countries; and the science involved. Harry was surprised he'd never heard of this place. Maybe it was considered too "muggle" for wizards.

He had a slight moment of pants-wetting fear upon meeting the T-Rex pack, but once he communicated to them that he wasn't here to harm anything, he found himself being adopted by the King of Lizards.

 _`How is it that dinosaurs understand Parseltongue?`_ Harry wondered as they headed back to the raptors territory.

 _`What is this word you ask?`_ Isa wondered.

 _`Parseltongue? It's the language of the snakes.`_

 _`Ah. Easy to explain. Snakes are reptilian. As we are also reptilian in nature and from what I've heard from the humans, those who made us used amphibians in our makeup, who are closely related. I can only assume there may have been some magical species involved, allowing us to communicate.`_

Harry was startled when Isa mentioned magic.

 _`How do you know about magic?`_

 _`I could smell you were different the moment you landed in my domain.`_ He had a suspicion when she mentioned this.

 _`You never intended to eat me, did you?`_ He got a rumble of laughter in reply.

 _`It's been a long time since I've had an intelligent conversation`_ Isa laughed, _`And I don't eat magical children.`_

 _`I appreciate that.`_ Harry grinned, sliding to the ground once they stopped. A few of the pack who had remained behind brought him some edible fish and a few snacks they found in one of the abandoned buildings. He was only beginning to realize how hungry he actually was.

 _`Tell us about yourself, young Harry,`_ Isa requested, checking over her clutch of eggs.

Harry sat down as he ate and told her of his life and how much he hated it.

By the time he finished his tale, he found a couple of the younger Raptors resting at his feet like small dogs. They looked so cute he couldn't help but give them each a rub on the snout, eliciting a trill of pleasure from them.

 _`You shall remain with us, Harry. Those who are charged for your care have treated you most appallingly.`_

 _`I'm starting to believe that myself,`_ Harry murmured.

 _`This_ 'Professor Dumbledore' _is setting you up for something. He is this all-powerful being, deeply connected to the wards and ley lines that surround your school.`_

 _`Ley lines?`_ Harry interrupted, not familiar with the term.

 _`Wellsprings and pockets of magic that are in high concentration around large magical areas, such as your school. There is one such well on the larger island just west of us. But how did one so connected not know this demon was in his domain, devouring one of your instructors? There is something strange that surrounds you, Harry.`_

 _`What should I do?`_

 _`Do you need to return to that place?`_

 _`I have to.`_

 _`Then one of mine shall go with you as your companion and protector. What do you know of the Familiar Bonds Ritual?`_

 _`I've never heard of it,`_ Harry admitted, _`I was raised in the non-magical world and didn't know I had magic until 2 years ago.`_

 _`You do not know of your heritage? Of your family?`_ Isa was deeply upset by this.

 _`No.`_

Isa began making unintelligible hisses and clicks that Harry couldn't understand. But from the stance of the other raptors, he could deduce that she was enraged.

 _`A pack is the most important thing there is! To deny you of all such knowledge is downright shameful!`_ she growled. Harry thought about that for a few moments and had to agree. Ever since he was brought back to the magical world, none of the people who stated they had a deep connection to his parents would tell him about them. They always changed the subject and he was beginning to wonder why.

 _`So this ritual...will it hurt?`_

 _`No. But if there are any other magical links to you that Magic Herself deem unworthy, they will be removed.`_

 _`You speak as if Magic were some sort of entity.`_

 _`She is, in a sense. It goes back to what I told you about the ley lines. From what you were telling me about your school, it sounds as though it has some intelligence. How did it get to be that way? With so many magical children within those walls, Magic had to do something to protect them,`_ she explained, _`This is what a familiar bond will do for you. Magic will give you a protector, someone that will watch over you at all times. You will be able to feel each other's emotions and as the bond matures, thoughts and visions.`_

 _`Oh! Hedwig!`_ Harry exclaimed.

 _`What's a Hedwig?`_ Beta piped up to ask.

 _`She's my post owl and my very best friend,`_ Harry smiled. He looked as Isa, _`Something like that happened to me when I first saw her. It was like we had an instant connection.`_

 _`She sounds like she's formed a Familiar Bond with you,`_ Isa smiled.

 _`Can someone have more than one?`_

 _`It's been known to happen. The stronger a wizard's magic, the deeper the bond. As your magic grows, so will Hedwig. She will become smarter, stronger both physically and magically. Has she ever just shown up for no reason other than you were thinking of her?`_

 _`I wanted to send a letter to someone and was going to wait. She showed up right as I was finishing it.`_

 _`Then you have a very strong bond with her. And you are only 13 summers old. That's intriguing. Do you wish to see if a second bond will take?`_

 _`What if it doesn't work?`_

 _`Neither you or the one attempting to bond will be harmed.`_

 _`Alright. The extra protection would be nice,`_ Harry smiled, thinking of all the times Malfoy tried to hex him in the back.

 _`Excellent!`_ Isa exclaimed. If she had been human, Harry imagined her jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement.

It was decided that a large raptor who bore many battle scars would try to become Harry's second familiar. The creature's size alone reminded him of his cousin for some reason. But Dudley wasn't smart.

 _`What is your name?`_ Harry wondered as they stepped into a circle Isa had made. Harry could feel a small pool of magic gathering at his feet and the crude circle gave off a faint glow.

 _`Bruce,`_ was the reply. Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and it took all he had for his mouth not to drop open in surprised amusement. Bruce had an amused look in his eye, _`Don't ask.`_

 _`We are ready,`_ Isa announced.

 _`What do I have to do?`_

 _`Close your eyes, Harry,`_ she commanded gently. He did so and took a deep calming breath, _`Clear your mind. Imagine you are on a beach, the calming waves of the ocean relaxing you into a peaceful doze. Breathe in...and out. Calm your thoughts and feel the beat of your pulse. Let your magic fill you.`_

Isa's voice was calm and soothing and put Harry in a near trance-like state. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, his magic making his skin tingle pleasantly. The glow of the circle became a bit brighter.

 _`Harry?`_

 _`Yes?`_ His voice sounded very far away. Outside his reality, his skin began to take on the same glow as the circle.

 _`Do you feel your magic?`_

 _`Yes.`_

 _`Stretch out your hand. Bruce stands before you. Connect with him and let your magic do what it will.`_ Harry slowly raised his arm, feeling as if he were trying to move through molasses. The minute his hand touched Bruce's snout, the glow became near blinding in intensity and encompassed both Harry and Bruce. Harry gasped, his eyes flying open and meeting Bruce's gaze as there was a sudden "there-ness" of Bruce within his mind. And there was another soothing presence as well, one he was familiar with.

 _ **-Harry-chick? Are you alright?-**_ came the feminine voice.

 _ **-Hedwig?-**_

 _ **-Yes, Harry-chick?-**_

 _ **-Yes, I'm fine, my friend. Where are you?-**_

 _ **-I am close. I started after you when you vanished from the BAD people.-**_

 _ **-No worries, girl. I'm fine and I've made some new friends.-**_

Hedwig was silent for a moment, letting her thoughts roam those of her bonded.

 _ **-I see that you have. Greetings, Sir Bruce.-**_

 _`Never been called_ 'Sir' _before,`_ came a surly voice. Hedwig giggled, as much as an owl could giggle.

As the bond between Harry and Bruce solidified, the malevolent spirit housed in his scar screamed in agony as Magic violently removed it. It did not belong.

The bond that was shared with a certain professor in the form of a life debt was violently shredded as Magic had determined him unworthy to hold such a debt. The backlash of this caused the professor to be slammed against the wall in his quarters, knocking him insensate.

As she worked to cementing a much stronger bond between Hedwig, Harry, and Bruce, Magic also granted Harry several gifts. She corrected all the damage the Dursleys ever did to him and removed all the blocks, trackers, compulsions and potions placed on him by Dumbledore.

Harry put on a bit of weight and height, putting him at a respectable 5'6".

Magic's final gift as the Bond snapped into place was the removal of the scar that had defined his life since he was a baby. He would be happy to see it go.

The glow slowly dissipated and Harry stood still for a moment, processing all that had happened. Before Isa could ask after him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

In a quiet office located in a castle in the Scottish Highlands, several metal gadgets exploded, startling a phoenix out of sleep and into an unscheduled burning day. On a high shelf, a hat began to laugh as a wave of magic swept through the building.

"The heir has returned!" the Sorting Hat whispered.


	3. Dobby and Griphook

_`Parseltongue speech`_

 _ **-Hedwig speech-**_

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

It was a full week later and Dumbledore still had no leads as to where Harry had run off to. He'd blown his top when he returned to his office the day after Harry's disappearance and discovered that all the monitors he had tuned to Harry's magical signature had been destroyed. He wanted to blame someone for it but the only being in close proximity was Fawkes, who was currently a chick. None of the portraits had witnessed anyone in his office, although Phinneas Black had a smug look on his face when he suggested that Albus may want to check on his Potions Master. Sensing that Phinneas wasn't trying to joke, Albus went to the floo. Getting no answer from Severus's rooms, he tried to step through and was promptly thrown across the room. He always hated the fact that Severus blocked him from flooing whenever he felt like and refused Albus each time he asked for the password.

Sighing, he got to his feet and prepared himself for the long trek to the dungeons. He had his hand on the door when his fire flared green. He turned to see the school Matron's head in the flames. She didn't look happy.

"Poppy?"

"Headmaster, you are needed in the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"Just get here!" she snapped before closing off the call. Sighing, he left his office and headed for the hospital wing.

"Severus will just have to wait," he mumbled to himself. The hospital ward was closer anyway.

When he entered the ward a few moments later, he found both Poppy and Minerva at the end of the ward, standing near an occupied bed and conversing quietly. He stopped near them.

"What was so urgent that it couldn't wait?" he demanded, prompting Minerva to scowl at him.

"I had an alert charm on Severus to warn me if he could not get to me on his own if he was ever severely injured for any reason. It triggered a week ago.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me?" he demanded, angry as he stepped around them to see his long-time friend laying prone in a bed. His dark hair was covered with a bandage and his arm was in a sling. He was breathing steadily but other than that, he couldn't see what was wrong.

"You were not here and you didn't tell Minerva where you were going or when you'd be back! How were we to contact you?" Poppy hissed, making Albus step back a pace. He knew she was correct (not that he'd admit that out loud) and it had taken days and his considerable influence to keep Harry's disappearance a secret, as well as continuing the search. He never told his staff his plans.

"What happened to him?" he asked instead.

"We don't know. I went to check up on him because he never came to breakfast or lunch," Minerva took up the explanation, "I found him, unconscious against the wall, blood on his face, arm broken. At first, I thought it was one his experiments gone wrong, but he wasn't in his lab when I found him."

"He was in his quarters?"

"Yes," Poppy nodded.

"Has he awoken at all?"

"No."

"Inform me the minute he does. We need to know what happened to him."

"All right," Poppy agreed. Albus strode from the room, wondering what other bad news would befall him. There were only four more weeks until the new term started and he was no closer to finding Harry than he was before. Now he was down a teacher with no idea when he'd wake. He needed a temporary replacement...and fast.

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

There was unrest on the island. Several of the packs had vanished during a bad storm and there were whisperings that other humans were disturbing many of the nests. Harry had heard Rex's roars somewhere in the distance and sent Bruce to investigate. Since the bonding, Harry had found that his magical reserves had nearly doubled. It seemed magic became easier for him to use and that he was very capable of wandless magic. He'd forgotten his wand had been locked in his trunk at Durskaban, but his magic did what he wanted without it.

That was when he found another bond linked to his core during one of his meditation exercises. He recognized the magic of whom the bond belonged to and had to chuckle. He warned the others they were about to have a visitor and to not eat him when he arrived.

"Dobby?" There was a sudden pop of displaced air and if Harry hadn't given his warning, Dobby would have been a raptor's next meal.

Dobby glanced around, taking in the raptors at a glance. He immediately knew what they were, listening to some of the Muggle-born students around Hogwarts and tried to remain as non-threatening as possible.

"You's calling Dobby?" he looked at Harry.

"Dobby, when did you bond with me?" Dobby's ears drooped a little as he looked at his feet.

"When you's being freeing Dobby from bad masters. Elfsies needing bond and magic of wizards and witches to survive. Dobby not wanting to die. Dobby beings bad no telling new master."

"Is this what you want, Dobby?" Harry wondered after taking a few minutes to translate Dobby's words in his head.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir! It being Dobby's fondest wish to be with Potter Family!"

Harry chuckled, kneeling so he was eye-level to his friend (and now servant). He placed a hand on Dobby's shoulder.

"Then I officially welcome Dobby to the Potter Family as The Major Domo and my personal servant. My secrets shall be yours to keep and protect. My magic shall aid yours. May our bond be forever strong. So mote it be." There was a bright flash of light that was near blinding. When Harry blinked the spots from his eyes, he saw a much changed Dobby. His coloring, where before was a pale, sea green, was now a deep forest green. His bulbous blue eyes seem to sparkle with life and vitality and he was wearing a smart three-piece suit with two badges displayed prominently on the left breast pocket, which surprised him.

"Dobby, what are those?" Harry wondered.

"These being the Potter Family and Black Family crests, Master Harry, sir," Dobby answered.

"Black Family?"

"Yes, Master Harry, sir. You's needing to be going to Gringotts to ask. Dobby not know details. Goblins do."

"Hmm...don't want Dumbledore finding me yet. How can I get there without anyone seeing me?"

"If Master Harry, sir write family account manager, Dobby take, get special goblin portkey take you right inside office," Dobby suggested.

"They can do that?" Harry was flabbergasted. Dobby nodded, his ears flapping merrily. Thinking for a moment about how to word his request, Harry conjured up a pen and paper and began to write. Once finished, he changed the pen to a needle and quickly jabbed it into his thumb. Squeezing gently, he let a drop of his blood fall to the paper and put a preservation charm upon it. He handed the letter to Dobby after sealing it in an envelope, "There is a goblin named Griphook, who works at Gringotts. He is the one I want you to take this to," Harry stated. Dobby stared into Harry's eyes and got a picture of what Griphook looked like. Nodding, Dobby vanished with a quiet pop.

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

He appeared within Gringotts, in a small office which just happened to be the office of the very goblin he was looking for. Griphook stared at Dobby, a snarl on his face.

"What do you want, Elf?" Griphook demanded. Without fear, Dobby slid the letter across the desk.

"From my master, Sir Goblin." Dobby stepped back and waited, arms crossed at his back. Eyeing both the letter and the elf in front of his desk, Griphook waved a hand over the letter. There were no malicious magics he could find, the only spell a preservation of some kind.

"Who is your master, Elf?"

"Dobby not sharing master's secrets, Sir Goblin," Dobby promptly replied. Griphook grunted. It was unusual to see an elf so loyal to its master. Curious now, Griphook took up the letter and used a claw to unseal the envelope. Upon seeing the name at the bottom, Griphook's mouth dropped open in surprise. It wasn't easy to surprise a Goblin, fierce warriors that they were. He sat back to read.

 _DEAR MASTER GRIPHOOK,_

 _YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER ME AFTER TWO YEARS BUT I CERTAINLY CANNOT FORGET THE FIRST GOBLIN I EVER MET._

 _I'M SURE BY NOW YOU'VE DONE THE NECESSARY TESTS TO PROVE MY IDENTITY BUT I AM IN NEED OF HELP AND THINK I CAN ONLY RECEIVE IT FROM THE GOBLINS OF GRINGOTTS._

 _IN A NUTSHELL, I DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM._

 _I DID NOT KNOW I WAS MAGICAL UNTIL I TURNED 11 AND EVERY TIME I ASK ABOUT MY FAMILY, THE SUBJECT GETS CHANGED, OR I'M MADE TO "FORGET" IF YOU CATCH MY MEANING._

 _I HAVE THIS STRONG FEELING THAT DUMBLEDORE DOES NOT HAVE MY BEST INTERESTS AT HEART, ESPECIALLY SINCE HE KEEPS FORCING ME TO LIVE WITH MY ABUSIVE MUGGLE RELATIVES. AND TWICE NOW I HAVE FACED SOME FORM OF THE DARK WIZARD VOLDEMORT, NEARLY LOSING MY OWN LIFE IN THE PROCESS._

 _OUT OF NECESSITY, I HAVE RUN AWAY FROM THE ABUSE TO A PLACE OF SECRETS AND SAFETY. DOBBY, THE ELF WHO BROUGH MY LETTER TO YOU, HAS BECOME MY BONDED SERVANT AND PROTECTS MY SECRETS. UPON OUR BONDING, TWO CRESTS APPEARED ON HIS UNIFORM...THOSE OF THE POTTER AND BLACK FAMILIES. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS AS I DO NOT KNOW WHO THE BLACK FAMILY IS OR WHAT THEY MEAN TO ME._

 _I HAVE A FEELING THAT I AM NOT GETTING THE TOOLS I NEED TO NAVIGATE THIS NEW WORLD I FIND MYSELF A PART OF._

 _IF YOU CAN HELP, I'D APPRECIATE IT._

 _SINCERELY,_

 _HARRY POTTER_

 _3RD YEAR GRYFFINDOR_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Shocked and angry didn't even begin to cover the emotions Griphook was feeling upon finishing Harry's letter. It was glaringly obvious that Harry Potter had no clue about his place in magical society and wondered how many faux pas the young man had created since coming into this world. He jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in his haste.

"Come with me!" he snarled to Dobby, striding from the room.

They moved through the halls of the bank, younger goblins scrambling from his path when they saw his angry visage. Griphook was one of the nation's fiercest warriors and no one wanted to stand in his way.

Deeper into the bank they traveled until they reached an elegant set of double doors that were guarded by two of the largest goblins Dobby had ever seen.

"State your business before the council!" Demanded one as they blocked the path.

"Griphook of Clan Dragon-bane seeks an audience."

"To what purpose?"

"The last heir and scion of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black." The warriors reared back in shock. They stepped away, opening the doors as they did so, allowing Griphook and Dobby to enter.


	4. Plots and Plans

**Author Note:** I've had several messages asking me to update this quickly, as soon as possible, etc etc. As I have stated numerous times and at the beginning that updates will be **EXTREMELY SLOW!** I have a full-time job working 40 hours a week, plus I'm a new grandmother, who is spending time watching her new grandson grow up and currently going through a divorce and trying to live life to its fullest. Writing is the last priority on my list and I tend to write when the muse strikes me. If this doesn't satisfy the masses, then feel free to unfollow. And now, after a few months here's chapter 4.

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 _`Parseltongue speech`_

 _ **-Hedwig speech-**_

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

It was several hours later when Dobby returned with a reply and an oblong velvet box. He handed the letter to Harry first, stepping back a pace once he did so. One of the new raptor hatchlings moved closer, curious about the strange creature in its nest. For his part, Dobby remained motionless, letting himself be studied without showing any fear. The little raptor trilled with happiness before nuzzling against Dobby's shoulder. He looked at Harry in surprise. Harry smiled at him, having watched the whole thing.

"Looks like you have a new friend, Dobby."

With a smile of his own, Dobby rubbed the small snout as Harry opened the letter.

 _To the Lord Most Noble of the Ancient Houses of Potter, Gryffindor and Perevell and Heir Presumptive of the Ancient House of Black:_

 _I am Ragnarok of Clan Clawtooth. I also am the Director of Gringotts Banking Institution and Leader of the entire Goblin Nation of Her Majesty's Commonwealth. Upon receiving your letter, the manager of your family accounts grew angry on your behalf and brought your plight to my attention. I called for an immediate audit of all your accounts and destroyed any and all keys not already in your possession._

 _I was disgusted to discover that various personages had been pilfering from your accounts since your parents passed away. Not to mention the fact we discovered that your rightful guardian, Sirius Black, Lord Most Noble of the Ancient House of Black was tossed into the wizarding prison of Azkaban without benefit of due process, a situation we've brought to the attention of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and your family lawyer, who are working quickly to get him removed from that place and into the care of a mediwizard._

 _I understand you do not wish to be found by certain parties. In the box your house elf has brought to you is a silver torque that belonged to your great-grandfather, Charlus Potter. It was gifted to him as at one time, he saved my life, making him a Friend to our Nation and one of our most valued patrons. It is a family portkey that can be worn along your bicep and will remain invisible and undetectable at all times. It will bring you straight to my office when you speak the activation phrase_ "Honor Above All!" _. It is untraceable by any who look for you and will immediately return you to your current residence or any place you deem safe, as we can program it that way for you._

 _If it is amenable to you, I would like to meet with you around 10:00 tomorrow morning. You may bring anyone you wish if you feel your safety might be jeopardized. If I am not in my office when you arrive, I will be alerted and meet you momentarily._

 _I look forward to continuing the alliance between our families._

 _May your gold flow and your enemies cower in fear._

 _Ragnarok_

 _Clan Clawtooth_

 _Director, Gringotts Bank_

 _Goblin King_

Harry sat back, a feeling growing in his chest that he'd never felt before in his life: Hope. For the first time since he could recall, he was hopeful for his future, of actually having a future to live. Dobby held up the box to Harry as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Bruce moved closer as well, feeling his bonded's emotions as clearly as his own. With a deep breath, Harry opened the box, laying eyes upon the first thing he'd ever owned that belonged to his grandfather. It was a **silver steel braided**** band with two dragon heads facing each other at the open ends. He smiled when he saw it. He rolled up his left sleeve before removing the band from its velvet prison. With his new magical aura, he could feel the power and love that went into making it and he had to blink away tears. Slipping it over his bicep, it immediately resized to fit against his skin comfortably. It felt like it wasn't even there.

 _'I have a feeling that your life is about to change for the better, Harry,'_ Isa commented.

 _'It already has, Isa. It already has,'_ Harry grinned, looking around at the new home and new family he'd made for himself.

At 10 on the nose the following morning, Harry and company materialized in Ragnarok's office with a silent sound. Griphook was also waiting for them and was slightly surprised to see what he assumed was a dinosaur.

"You keep some interesting company, Lord Potter," Ragnarok chuckled, seeing Hedwig and Dobby had come with him.

"These things tend to happen to me often, sir," Harry shrugged.

"Please, be seated and we will get started," the Leader of the Goblin Nation invited as they moved to the small conference table that had been set up. There were refreshments and an assortment of foods and Harry felt secure in taking a couple of things to eat since he'd missed breakfast in anticipation of this meeting. There were also some things for Bruce, Dobby, and Hedwig to eat as well, to their pleasure and they settled in.

"First, Lord Potter -," Ragnarok began.

"Please, call me Harry. My friends and those I trust call me such," Harry interrupted. Surprised and pleased, Ragnarok nodded.

"First, you should know that your official name, the name your parents gave to you is actually 'Harrison James Potter'. Your sworn godfather, Lord Black thought it to be too much and nicknamed you 'Harry' much to your father's amusement and your mother's endless disgust," Ragnarok began, passing Harry his birth certificate. There, in bold print, was the beginnings of his life. He bent his head for a moment, wrapping his emotions around him like a blanket, feeling his parents love for him. His eyes were bright when he glanced up with a smile of thanks.

"What do you mean by 'sworn godfather'?" he wondered at the turn of phrase.

"It means that your godfather could not have done the thing he was accused of and thrown in prison for. As your sworn godfather, he has vowed upon pain of death that he cannot harm or bring harm to you or your parents. If he had been guilty of causing their deaths, his magic would have turned on him and killed him instantly."

"How did no one know this?"

"Upon the death of your parents, the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot declared the wills of your parents State Secrets and had them sealed from everyone who was mentioned in them, including potential guardians for you and the mentions of who the actual secret holder for your hideaway was."

"Why would he do such a thing? I don't understand."

"Simply put: Power and Recognition. Albus Dumbledore was no longer in a position to get people to bend to his will so he wanted a scapegoat. With your family's death, he was in a perfect position to rise to the top. What more prominence can you get than proclaiming yourself the guardian of the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort? By controlling you, he controlled Magical Britain. He had been offered Minister of Magic many times but he liked to be behind the scenes, having people come to him for his counsel and advice. They practically handed the leadership of the International Confederation of Wizards to him on a platter. By declaring himself your guardian, he had unfettered access to your legacy and money without check, bribing your former account manager into helping him. Fortunately, Griphook figured something was wrong the first time you came to us and brought it to his supervisor's attention, who then brought it to mine. That it why Griphook is your current account manager."

"So what do I do?"

"We've already begun. As I stated in my letter, we've audited all your vaults, recalled and destroyed all keys, not in your possession and denied access to everyone but yourself until you say otherwise."

"Who, exactly, had access to my money?" Harry frowned. Silently, Griphook placed a sheet of parchment in front of Harry, who looked it over carefully. He wasn't surprised to see his headmaster's name at the top of the list, given what he knew of the man. What did surprise him was seeing Hermione's name, and the names of the adult Weasleys as well as Ginny. One other name on the list made his magic flare and caused Bruce to hiss in anger: Severus Snape.

"That greasy bastard had access to my money?"

"His 'reward' from Dumbledore for sharing part of a prophecy about you and your family to Lord Voldemort and painting a target on your back," Ragnarok stated. A glass chandelier that was hanging over the desk shattered explosively, sending glass dust flying around the room. Dobby quickly brought up a shield to protect the two goblins as Hedwig and Bruce moved to calm down their wizard. They were unharmed by the flying glass, as they shared a part of Harry's magic.

 _'Harry, you need to calm down,'_ Bruce stated.

 _'I will kill him next time I see him! He got my parents killed!'_

 _'Think about this for a moment. He doesn't know what you now know. He thinks you're an ignorant toe-rag, not fit to lick his boots. The best revenge will be one he isn't expecting,'_ Bruce stated, having seen some of Harry's memories when their bond formed. He was itching to take a bite out of a certain Professor.

 _'And that would be?'_

 _ **-Proving him wrong. You can be smart when you want to be. Isn't it about time to let your inner Slytherin out to play?-**_ Hedwig smirked. Between the two of them, Harry began to calm down as he thought out the possibilities. His magic retreated and with an absent wave of his hand, undoing the damage he did to Ragnarok's office. He looked sheepishly at the two goblins as Dobby dispelled his shield.

"Thank you, Dobby Elf," Griphook nodded. Dobby smiled in return and moved to stand by his master, touching Harry's knee.

"I'm okay, Dobby. My apologies to you all. That man is a sore topic for me."

Ragnarok and Griphook retook their seats, "May I ask why?" Ragnarok wondered.

"Do you have some way to view memories? It's probably easier if you see them, rather than having me explain."

"Do you know what a Pensieve is, Harry?"

"No."

"It's a device, similar to a large stone basin that we can use to view memories. You put them inside and we can go in to view them from an outsider perspective."

"Like a film projector?"

"Exactly."

"What do I have to do?"

"I will teach you the spell that can remove specific memories you think about," Ragnarok began as another goblin brought a large stone basin into the room before leaving, "and they go into this basin. This is what we call a projector Pensieve as it will show the memories in the air so we won't have to go inside. Ready?"

Harry took out his wand and nodded. Ragnarok showed him the correct wand movements and Harry took a moment to think of every interaction he had with Snape since the first year. A thick silver strand of magic caught onto the end of his wand and he carefully pulled it away from his temple. There was a dull feeling in his mind like he'd forgotten something in his life but there was an echo of what he was missing. He touched the end of his wand to the silver liquid and the memories immediately began to play...

 _...Ah, yes. Harry Potter...our new - celebrity..._

 _...Detention, Saturday night, my office...I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter...not even_ 'the Chosen One.' _..._

 _...Clearly, fame isn't everything..._

The memories moved through all his encounters with Snape, none of them pleasant in any way, shape or form. What was clear to all was the fact that Snape was taking his anger of a man long dead out on his son in some sort of petty revenge. Ragnarok didn't like it one bit.

The memories ended and Harry placed them back into his mind with a sigh. There was a moment of silence between them before Ragnarok dropped his next bombshell.

"Did you know that there was an avowed life debt between your father and Professor Snape?"

"Life debt? What's that?"

"When your father and he were still in school, there was an incident with another student that nearly resulted in the death of Snape. Your father saved his life at a risk to his own and magic created a debt between them. When your father died, the debt was passed on to you."

"Wait a tick...in my first year, a Voldemort-possessed professor was jinxing my broom during a Quidditch match. Hermione and Ron told me they had seen both Voldemort and Snape muttering, but didn't know who was doing the deed. I later found out Snape was chanting a counter-jinx. So he's avowed on his magic to keep me safe? Is that what you mean?"

"Correct...but..."

"But?"

"According to our ledgers, that debt has been removed."

"How?"

"This is just speculation on our part, but when you performed the Familiar Bonds ritual, it seems Magic Herself decided to grant you some gifts...and found that Snape was unworthy of such a vow and removed it from him."

"You say Magic like it's a person."

"In a way She is. There are myths and legends that speak of Magic who granted all magical beings their powers, and those that abuse them, She will seek retribution in some way. Treat them well and She grants gifts, as she has with you."

"So that's what that was!" Harry exclaimed, remembering the lingering soreness after the ritual when he discovered that he was no longer scrawny and thin, having filled out and gained some height. He was even more shocked when he found out his scar had disappeared. He explained those happenings to the goblins, who nodded.

"Indeed. She has blessed you well, young Harry. Do not abuse her gifts."

"I definitely won't," Harry agreed.

After that, they moved on to other things, as Harry began to wonder why Ron's name wasn't on the list of people who were stealing his money. That was something he would find out for himself upon his return to school...

 ****Harry's family portkey can be seen at the following link (remove spaces): amazon dot com / Double-Bracelet-Adjustable-Stainless-Polished /dp / B01MDIWH1C**


	5. Hallucinations

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 _`Parseltongue speech`_  
 _ **-Hedwig speech-**_

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 **Chapter 5**

A lot of plans were made and discarded in the hours Harry spent with his goblin advisers. But one thing was for certain...Albus Dumbledore would no longer be in a position to pull Harry or his friends into his schemes.

Upon his return to Isla Nublar, he went into his dwelling and decided to write both Hermione and Ron to feel them out. Seeing Hermione's name on that list, destroyed what little trust Harry had in the girl, especially with her undying loyalty to figures in authority. He needed to hear it from her.

 _Hermione,_

 _How are you? How's your summer so far? Have you heard from Ron?_

 _Anyway, I wanted to write to you and let you know that I am no longer living with my relatives. I can't tell you where I am as our letters could be intercepted and I really don't want to be found at the moment._

 _A lot has gone on this summer and suffice it to say, I've had enough. I'm finally standing up for myself and doing what is right instead of what is easy and I am happier than I've ever been. I've got a couple of guardians with me who will see that no harm comes to me and for once, I'm glad to have that protection._

 _There's something I need to talk to you about that can't be discussed in a letter so I hope we get some time on the ride back to Hogwarts._

 _Have a great summer and I will see you in the new term._

 _Harry._

—

 _Hey Ron!_

 _Hope your brothers aren't giving you too hard a time this summer. You ready to get back to Hogwarts yet? I know I am._

 _I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. I finally got away from my relatives and am someplace safe, and happy for once in my life. I can't tell you where I am for security reasons, but I wanted you to know that I was still alive._

 _There are some things happening around me that I need to talk to you and Hermione about but I can't do it through letters in case they get intercepted so I will see you on September 1st. Please pass along my apologies to your family but for safety reasons, I won't be able to go school shopping with you guys like we had planned. No worries, you will see me on the train._

 _Give Gred and Forge my best! And don't forget to do your homework unless you want Hermione haranguing you to death on the ride back._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

That done, he passed the notes to Dobby, "Place these where they'll see them but make sure you aren't seen. I don't want them to know what's going on yet until I have my answers."

"Yes, Master Harry," Dobby nodded before popping away. It was then that Isa ran into their sanctuary, slightly panicked.

 _'Harry, you must come quickly!'_

 _'What's wrong?'_

 _'One of the humans has betrayed his kind and has caused all sorts of chaos. Rex has gone on a rampage and has killed a human and injured another. And there is_ _a rogue pack that has gotten loose from their confinement.'_

 _'Let's go!'_ Bruce was ready and waiting and Harry immediately climbed onto his back and a few from the pack followed Isa into the woods, just as a massive rainstorm fell upon the island.

~~~~RotH~~~~

 _ **Quick Author's Note: Here's where events that take place in the first Jurassic Park movie deviate, especially with Harry Potter involved.**_

~~~~RotH~~~~

Dennis Nedry thought he'd pulled off the heist of a lifetime. He had planned his moves carefully, observed everything and everyone around him, and timed it to perfection. What he hadn't counted on was the hurricane-force storm that suddenly pounded the island and caused him to drive off the road. And now his jeep was stuck on a hill against a fallen tree. The road to the dock was just feet away. He'd already fallen once, pulling the winch cable from the jeep, much to his disgust. He'd lost his glasses and he was soaking wet and covered in mud. He could not wait to get the embryos to his buyer and get paid. He was going to move somewhere tropical where it didn't rain, sipping cosmos on the beach as naked women waved fans at him.

Picking himself up, he struggled to get the cable wrapped around the tree he'd spotted, not realizing the danger he was in. A rustle of a bush and the sound of chirping was the first warning. Squinting into the rain, he saw the small dinosaur and dismissed it as a threat having witnessed some of the breeding in the lab. Ignoring the dog-sized Dino, he got the cable secure and headed back up the hill. The chirping sound came again and he turned to see that the little dinosaur had followed him. Scowling, he made an attempt to distract the animal, to no avail. It was at that moment that the dinosaur showed it's true colors, raising it's mane-like hood while a piercing screech echoed from its mouth. Scared shitless, Dennis started backing away. A moment later, something wet smacked against his chest. Disgusted, he swiped a hand through it and his fingers suddenly went numb. Slightly panicked, he looked up in time to get a face full of something wet and slimy and his vision immediately blanked. It felt like he'd been maced. Screaming in pain and fright, he turned quickly, using his other hand to find the door of the jeep. He moved to climb inside and he banged his forehead hard, falling backward into a stream of water. He didn't feel or hear the can of fake shaving cream fall from his raincoat as he struggled to wipe the mucus from his eyes. After a moment he was able to see, although not very well. He climbed into the jeep, slamming the door behind him as he took a moment to gather himself. He heard that screeching again, and suddenly felt the looming presence of the small dinosaur in the seat beside him. Before the Dilophosaur could attack and Dennis could draw breath to scream, the passenger door was yanked open and a hissing sound, much like a snake was heard.

Coming around the bend in the road that lead to the docks, Harry was the first to spot the Dilophosaur's first attack against a heavyset man. As the man flailed about on the ground, he noticed a can fall from his coat to the ground and nearly be covered with falling wet mud. He retrieved the can, placing it into his moleskin bag to be examined later. He looked up to see the man climb inside his jeep, not realizing that the dinosaur was beside him about to attack. Scowling, Harry climbed the hill, jerking open the passenger door just as the Dilophosaur was set to attack.

' _Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?'_ Harry scowled, staring at the dinosaur.

' _I was hungry. He was in my territory,'_ The Dilophosaur hissed back.

' _You're not going to eat him. I forbid it.'_

' _Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?'_

' _You mess with my master, you mess with me!'_ Bruce growled, coming up behind Harry. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Finally, the Dilophosaur climbed out of the jeep and skulked away, annoyed. But he knew better than to mess with a Velociraptor. Harry turned to the man in the jeep, who was staring at him in shock.

"How'd you do that? Who are you?" Dennis asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Harry stated, pointing a finger at the man. In a flash of magic, Dennis had his memories erased, including his meetings with Lewis Dodgson. Harry put Dennis to sleep and levitated the jeep down to the road. Once the jeep was facing the correct direction, Harry injected a false memory into Dennis' mind, reminding him he needed to get to the boat quickly or he'd be the only one left on the island. Hiding himself, Bruce and Hedwig under a Disillusion charm, he woke the man and watched to make sure his memory modification took hold. Dennis shook himself awake, wondering why he'd fallen asleep behind the wheel and glad he hadn't crashed before starting the jeep and heading to the docks. Nodding in satisfaction, the trio headed off to track down and stop the rogue Velociraptor pack before people were killed.

After hearing from other herds about the rogue pack of Velociraptors, Harry managed to track and calm down Rex, explaining to him that some humans were idiots and didn't know better. He encouraged Rex to track down the remaining rogues before someone else was killed. He'd been too late to save the game hunter and the computer technician, but he was going to do whatever it took to save the kids and the remaining adults that had been caught in the middle.

Returning to the sanctuary, Harry heard later that Rex and killed the last two rogues, allowing the humans to escape the island, relatively unharmed. He was glad for that. A helicopter flew overhead and Harry watched it speed away with a small wave.

Alan Grant watched the two kids sleeping on his shoulders, a small smile on his face. He thought he hated kids, but he'd come to realize they weren't so bad. He caught Ellie looking at him, love in her eyes and a small smile on her face, which he returned before turning to stare out the window. A small frown crossed his face as they went over a clearing. He shook his head, thinking he might have been hallucinating. There was no way in hell he'd just seen a small boy surrounded by Velociraptors.

Now that the crisis was averted, Harry dug out his books to start his homework. He was determined that this year, he didn't care if he hurt his friends' feelings, he was going to be the best wizard he could be and make his parents proud of him. No more slacking off, especially with Voldemort still on the loose. Hermione and Ron would just have to deal with it.


	6. If Wishes Were Beggars

Title: Return of the Heir  
Summary: During the Marge Dursley Incident just before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, his accidental magic not only causes her to inflate like a balloon, but it also transports him to a little-known island on the other side of the planet. It is there he discovers the true meaning of family. Watch out, Hogwarts! Harry's got a brand new attitude and a whole lot of new friends!  
Genre: AU before third year.  
Crossover: Jurassic Park  
Characters: Harry and the Velociraptors, various other HP and JP characters.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Knopf Publishing and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author Note: I'm attempting my first novel-length story in probably 4 years.

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 _`Parseltongue speech`_  
 _ **-Hedwig speech-**_

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 **Chapter 6**

It was about a week later when Dobby popped in with four letters for Harry. The raptors were so used to Dobby popping in and out at random, they didn't even flinch or hiss at him when he appeared.

"Dobby, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Harry wondered.

"I be monitoring Master's mail and catching owlsies away from new home so Master not be found. Make sure no nasty curses or hexes find him," Dobby stated, "There's being letters from Master's Grangie and Wheezy and letter from Professor Kitty and Whiskers." It took a moment for Harry to decipher what Dobby said and when he did, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't ever call Professor McGonagall 'Professor Kitty' to her face," he grinned.

Dobby nodded in amusement as well as he handed Harry the letters, "Whiskers' letter had portkey in it. Dobby removed. Grangie and Wheezy letters had tracers and Dobby removed those too. Had Whisker's magic on them. Dobby thinking Master's friends are staying with Headmaster Whiskers somewhere."

Harry frowned at that as he opened the letters. The one from his head of house was his new list for the upcoming school year. He handed that to Dobby and gave him instructions to visit his account manager at Gringotts. He opened the one from Dumbledore next.

 _Harry,_

 _Are you all right? I have been trying to locate you for some weeks now without success and I am beginning to worry. I was shocked when I received a letter from your aunt telling me that you'd run away from your home. Why would you worry your family in such a way?_

Harry stared at the words on the page, not even believing what he was reading. He was beginning to think that Dumbledore had been sucking on one too many lemon drops. He continued to read.

 _Please let me know where you are so that I can come and get you and return you to your aunt's care. I'm sure whatever went on between you and your family was a simple misunderstanding. The wards on your family home are almost non-existent and I am afraid if they fail, those still loyal to Voldemort will find you and do you harm. It is imperative you return home and the protection of the wards on Privet Drive._

 _I await your reply._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Order of Merlin First Class_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

 _Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot_

Harry snorted. The man was pretentious, even in a letter. Shaking his head, he set the letter on fire with a wandless Incendio before moving on to Hermione's letter.

 _Harry,_

 _I can't believe you left the safety of your aunt's home! What were you thinking? You've worried Professor Dumbledore needlessly! Tell us where you are so we can come and get you._

 _You've done your summer homework? I suppose I'll have to check it for you when we get back to school._

 _Write back soon and let us know where you are!_

 _Hermione._

It took everything in his power not to set off any magic detectors in the general vicinity after reading Hermione's short letter. He now knew she was not to be trusted. She was so enamoured with Authority Figures that she had no clue that they were infallible people and could make mistakes. It made him worry about Ron's letter. With a sigh, he opened that one next.

 _Harry,_

 _I don't know where you are but I'm glad you're away from your awful relatives. Mum and Hermione have gone spare and I've never seen Professor Dumbledore so angry. It was right scary it was._

 _There's some weird things happening around here, and I don't even know exactly where here is. Professor Dumbledore just showed up at our house at the start of summer and told us he was moving us to a safehouse for our protection. It is the dingiest place I've ever seen in my life. Mum's got us cleaning a room a day. I can't count how many times I've been attacked by Doxies. And the house elf that lives here is even creepier than that one that saved you last year and that's saying a lot. Even Professor Snape is being more quiter than usual. I don't know what's going on. I'll keep you updated when I know more. The twins have been working on something called an Extendable Ear that have some kind of recording feature. I don't know all the details but apparently it's some kind of spying device._

 _Yeah, I know what you mean about Hermione. She's the worst of that whole lot. She's been sucking up to Dumbledore like he's a god. It's sickening. Stay safe and I'll see you at school._

 _Write soon!_

 _Your best friend,_

 _Ron._

 _PS. Fred and George say hello and have determined that what you did is the greatest prank in the history of pranks. They've been laughing about it for days._

 _PSS. Yes mum, I finished all my homework. Do I get a cookie?_

That made Harry laugh out loud. He was pleased that he still had Ron as a friend. He was a good egg that has had a rough life, being the youngest of six boys, but he was the best friend Harry could have ever asked for. He set aside Ron's letter, still chuckling. He pulled out his calendar that he had Dobby purchase for him and marked off another day and he made the discovery that he'd been living on the island for nearly a month. There were new rumors floating through the herds that there were new people on the island but so far there hadn't been any incidents. Harry hoped it stayed that way.

But of course, if wishes were beggars...

 ** _Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates. Once again, life has taken over and my naked muse, Derek has gone to the Caribbean to seduce another round of cabana boys._**


	7. Hokey Pokey Dumbeldore Pie (Redux)

_`Parseltongue speech`_  
 _ **-Hedwig speech-**_

~~~HPJPHPJP~~~

 _Author's Note for this chapter: I'm accelerating the Jurassic Park timeline a bit. In order for this to work, I've had to bring forward the timeline from the second Jurassic Park movie and skip Harry's third year completely. Next chapter will have Harry returning to school and yes, you will see Sirius._ _**Edited Update: I had two reviewers point out to me that I had made mention of the Goblins in an earlier chapter had found out about Sirius' innocence. I want to thank them for reminding me of that fact, so I have edited this chapter heavily. Please enjoy the new update.**_

 **Chapter 7**

Harry felt like banging his head against the wall.

 _'You're going to give me a headache doing that.'_ Bruce chuckled from where he was resting in the corner of the room. Harry had decided to use one of the empty bunkers as his home base, as it had been steadily raining for three days. Harry looked up, green eyes dark with anger.

"Why are people so stupid?" It was a rhetorical question but Bruce answered it anyway.

 _'It's in your nature.'_

"Don't remind me."

It was nearing the end of August and Harry once again had to rescue the idiots from their own stupidity. Imagine: taking dinosaurs _**off**_ the island! It was insane! He made sure to disabuse that pompous ass Ludlow of that notion when he first heard about it. He had gotten books on advance spells and potions and had been studying non-stop. He was an expert of the Oblivate spell and set about obliviating the information about the islands from the man's head. He'd been surprised when he couldn't do the same to Sara Harding and Ian Malcolm, only to find out from them that they were graduates of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States. They, of course had heard of The Potters and Voldemort and offered to tutor Harry until he decided to go back to school, an offer he was happy to accept. He made sure to introduce his Velociraptor pack to Sara and Ian, which freaked Ian out as you can imagine.

Hearing the thumping coming from his room, Sara poked her head in the door.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, Sara," Harry reassured her, ignoring Bruce's snort in his head. She eyed the two warily, seeming to understand immediately what was going on. She was a smart woman.

"Ludlow was a bit of a prick," Sara grinned, causing Harry to stare at her in surprise. Then he laughed.

"In what corner of his tiny little mind did he think it was okay to try and take a Tyrannosaur into the States? What if Rex had gotten loose? I would hate to think of the chaos that would have caused," Harry groaned, already picturing people running through the streets like they were in a Godzilla movie.

"Did I tell you that he wanted to take the baby Rex too?" Sara grinned. Harry stared at her in shock before his face morphed into a scowl.

"Obliviating him was too good for him. I should have hexed him," he grumbled, moving to sit at his desk. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"That just means you were the bigger person. Don't lose that."

"Thanks, Sara."

"You're welcome."

They shared a companionable silence for a moment before he looked up at her.

"Where's Ian?" At his innocent question, she started to laugh.

"He's trying to teach the Compys to do some weird line-dance. Your raptors are following along. It's the funniest thing to watch."

"I have to see this!" Harry grinned, abandoning his homework and following Sara outside, Bruce right behind him.

Sure enough, in a clearing outside, there was a radio set up on top of a derelict jeep, the strained sounds of "The Hokey Pokey" echoing around the area. Ian had his back to Harry and Sara, waving his arms in a parody of a conductor while set up in straight lines of 12 in front of him were both Compys and Raptors following along to the steps he was doing.

"And...you put your right foot in..." Ian sang along, moving his right foot forward. The dinos followed in unison. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at this comical sight.

"And...you take your right foot out..." Again in unison.

"You put your right foot in and you shake it all about..." Ian shook his right foot and both Sara and Harry were leaning against each other, tears in their eyes as they tried not to give away the fact they were there. Watching a dozen-plus vicious reptiles doing the Hokey Pokey was definitely something Harry thought he'd never see in his lifetime.

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself about..." Ian started shaking his hips and turning in a circle until he was facing both Sara and Harry. He stopped mid-shake, an expression of surprise on his face and they couldn't help it anymore. Harry was laughing so hard his stomach started to ache as Ian ran over to turn off the radio. He turned back to his "dance class", a sheepish grin on his face, "Class dismissed. Tomorrow we'll try something new." Grunts and growls greeted his announcement as the reptiles slowly vanished into the forest around them. Sara wiped her eyes as she moved to hug her boyfriend.

"Pretend you didn't see that," Ian grumbled.

"Now that was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Harry giggled, getting to his feet from where he had collapsed to the ground in laughter. Ian mock-punched the young boy in the shoulder.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"I can understand what they're saying. I don't need to," Harry grinned unrepentant. That made Ian pause and then shrug.

"Whatever. Hey, where's your godfather?" Ian wondered, bringing up the other adult in their little group.

~ROTH~

 _Flashback..._

The Goblins had contacted Harry earlier in the summer and let him know that they had gathered everything they needed to get Harry's godfather out of prison. The Goblin Council had commissioned a secret meeting with key members of the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE to give Sirius the trial he never got; all done without Dumbledore finding out about it and trying to stop it. They were surprised to find out the truth of that night after Sirius gave an unbreakable vow on his magic to tell the truth. It took no time at all to clear him of the charges and even went so far as to give him monetary compensation for the years he spent in prison. He even provided evidence that the real culprit was still alive and kicking, which the powers-that-be forwarded on to the Council of Warlocks, the highest authority in all lands of Magic.

It took them less than a week for the CoW to go over everything before they invaded Scotland and Hogwarts, capturing Peter Pettigrew alive. They slapped Dumbledore with a fine for harboring a criminal while the Weasley Family had been recused of any wrongdoing, with a sizeable monetary award.

They went after the British Ministry next for denying one of its citizens due justice as allowed under their own laws, not even caring that it was before Fudge's time in office, but he got the blame and ended up losing his job. A massive shakeup hit the British Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts as the CoW and ICW joined forces to weed out corruption in Britain and Scotland. Harry laughed himself silly when he heard Draco's father tried to bribe his way out of trouble, only to be arrested and Snape lost his teaching credentials and Potions Mastery. Dumbledore was hit with another fine when it was discovered that Snape had escaped punishment on his say-so as a Death Eater in the first war.

Ron made sure to send Harry a very long thank you letter, as well as gifts from Fred and George. From Hermione, Harry didn't hear anything.

He took time away from Harry to get his affairs in order back in Britain, including denying Dumbledore the use of his family home for some vigilante group, as well as denying all knowledge of where Harry was and returned back to the USA. He didn't return to Harry right away as he discovered he had been tagged with tracking charms as he passed through customs, as well as being followed by a few members of Dumbledore's group. He had gone to the the Magical Embassy in New York City for protection as a new US citizen and when the Brits were denied entrance and tried to force their way in, were immediately arrested and deported back to Britain with a warning to the Ministry not to try it again. Naturally the ICW got wind of what Dumbledore tried to do and suspended the man for a year. He wasn't a happy wizard.

Harry had decided to skip going to Hogwarts that year as he had been having gut feelings of impending doom. Needless to say, the letters and howlers that Dobby had brought him when he didn't show up were numerous and he had burned the whole lot of them, except for Ron's. He couldn't believe how supportive his first friend was being, even going so far as to let him know that Hermione wasn't even speaking to him anymore because of it. As Ron had put it in one of his letters...

" _...I told Hermione she was so far up Dumbledore's backside, I'm surprised his arse wasn't burning."_

That had made him laugh so hard he almost choked.

~ROTH~

"He had something he had to take care of back in the States with Gringotts. He said he'd be back this evening." Harry answered. Ian nodded, "Finish all your homework?"

"Just have to nail down my Ancient Runes essay and I'll be finished," Harry replied.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Hogwarts?" his mentor asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I need to be there this year," Harry sighed.

"You can always transfer to Ilvermorny, you know," Ian suggested for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I know, but I feel like I would be disrespecting my parents if I did that. They met and graduated from Hogwarts. Married right out of school from what I hear."

"Kiddo, I think your parents would wants you to do what makes you happy, not what other people expect of you," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Harry glanced up with a smile when he saw his godfather standing there.

"Welcome back, Sirius," Ian smiled, moving to shake the man's hand, "Got your business taken care of?"

"I did. The American Gringotts branch was very helpful, moreso than their British counterparts. I signed the papers, allowing me to take full custody of you, Harry away from Dumbledore for good."

"That's excellent news. Now he has no say in my life anymore," Harry grinned.

"I also found out that you were never supposed to go to your Aunt and Uncle. For some reason, Dumbledore had your parents' wills sealed so they were never read or executed."

The room started to rumble just then with the force of Harry's anger.

"All this time he knew!" he snarled, causing Bruce to stand at attention and move to his side, "He knew how my relatives treated me! What the hell was he playing at?"

"I don't know, son, but we will find out together I assure you," Sirius promised, drawing Harry into a hug. The room stopped shaking as Harry began to calm down. He didn't cry, he didn't think he had any tears left. He just let Sirius hold him and let the comforting presence of his familiars wash over him, blessing the young man with their love and affection.


	8. October 2 Author's Note

October 2, 2019

As I type this from my phone, I want to repeat this...

 **THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!**

There are things in life that are beyond one's control and it just so happens that I have become victim to this. In short...my laptop kicked the bucket. As of right now, I cannot afford to purchase a new one or a used one so I am going to have to take a hiatus. I have backups of this on an external drive so nothing was lost. I deepy apologize to everyone following this story. I will definitely keep everyone updated as to when I get a new computer but right now it is just not in the cards.

Lady B


End file.
